A typical lenticular display apparatus includes a lenticular lens and a lenticular image. A typical lenticular lens includes an array of lenses integrally combined. Generally, this array includes a plurality of elongated convex lenses configured in rows or columns adjacent and parallel to each other. The lenticular image includes at least two interleaved or interlaced images, which may also be referred to as spatially multiplexed images. This lenticular image is typically disposed either directly on the backside of the lenticular lens or on a substrate attached to the backside of the lens. So configured, the array of lenses that comprise the lenticular lens project different perceivable images as a viewer's angle of perception changes relative thereto.
Additionally, it is known to combine such lenticular display apparatuses with an illumination source for backlighting. Backlighting illuminates the display when used outside of a well-lit environment. Further yet, it is known to provide such lenticular display apparatuses with an image comprising fluorescent material. Fluorescent material such as fluorescent ink includes phosphors that glow when exposed to ultraviolet light.
While the above-described lenticular display apparatuses have had some level of operational success, their applications are limited. For example, while backlighting enables a lenticular display to be viewed in a dark environment, it typically illuminates the entire lenticular image. Backlighting lacks the ability to sharply and discretely illuminate one of the interleaved images and not the other(s). Additionally, backlighting sometimes lacks the ability to sharply and discretely illuminate a portion of one or more of the interleaved images. Furthermore, while fluorescent material may enhance the visual appeal of lenticular displays, fluorescent material requires the presence of ultraviolet light to charge the phosphors therein. Providing ultraviolet light requires environmental control, which is not always practical.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common, but well-understood, elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or sequences of occurrences may be described or depicted in a particular order while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.